La misteriosa chica de la bata y una identidad
by ximsol182
Summary: Una misteriosa chica llamada Fabia se le aparece a Rafe, diciendo que el es su novio perdido en un accidente, Linus. Rafe sabe que esto no es cierto pero duda. Paige y Marucho tendran que desentrañar este misterio. RafeXPaige, FabiaXRafe y FabiaXLinus.
1. La joven de la bata

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Mechtanium Surge no es mío.

**Sinopsis: **Una misteriosa chica se le aparece al joven Rafe y le dice que es su novia, con la cual tuvo un accidente de tránsito. Rafe sabe que esto no es cierto, pero confundido, duda.

**Pairings: **RafexPaige, FabiaxLinus, FabiaxRafe

* * *

><p><strong>La misteriosa chica de la bata. Una identidad<strong>

_Hacía varios meses que en una popular tienda de videojuegos llamada Cyberia había ocurrido el incidente. Un auto se había estrellado contra el local. En el vehículo iban dos personas, un chico y una chica, ambos muy jóvenes. El chico había perecido instantáneamente y la joven fue condenada a un hospital psiquiátrico por el trauma. _

Una chica de 15 años, de apariencia masculina y musculosa subía a toda velocidad al cuarto de su mejor amigo. Se conocían de toda la vida así que podía entrar a su casa sin tocar la puerta. Paige, que así se llamaba ella, irrumpió en el cuarto de su amigo, quien dormía. Ella siempre se encargaba de despertarlo (a golpes) desde la primaria. Ya que él nunca se levantaba a tiempo. Paige rió al ver que estaba dormido como siempre y procedió a ahogarlo con la almohada para que se despierte. En eso noto algo. El estaba dormido y las sabanas caían por el piso. Además traía muy escasa vestimenta. Ella se sonrojó violentamente, cosa que en ella no era habitual.

-Ay, carajo! Por que no se puso una camiseta o algo! Se le ve todo!

Paige no sabía qué hacer. Intento llamarlo bajito para que se despierte

-Oye, Rafe…Ya pues! Despierta, Rafe, despierta!

Como era obvio, el chico no se despertó. Tenía el sueño muy pesado. En eso empezó a dar vueltas por la cama y algo se movió. Parecía que tenía una pesadilla y empezó a dar más vueltas. A Paige casi le dio risa, pero se detuvo. Con tanto movimiento, se le había desacomodado la ropa interior y se le veían perfectamente sus vergüenzas. Paige no aguantó más.

-RAAAAAAFE! VAMOS, LEVANTATE!

Y sin esperar más ella lo tacleo sacándolo de la cama, en pose de luchador en el ring.

-A la cuenta de 3, 2, 1….RIIIING! Yo gane! Ahora tendrás que levantarte

-Por que rayos tenias que levantarme así? No estamos en un ring de box-se quejaba Rafe, el chico peliazul, mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

-Anda, súbete esa cosa-dijo ella volteando la cara para no verlo

-Qué?-entonces vio que se le habían caído la ropa interior y estaba expuesto ante ella. El rió divertido sin entender. No había perdido la inocencia.

-No hay nada de malo con eso Paige

La chica gruñó

-Rafe, eres un idiota! Vístete y vamos a la escuela!

-Ok, pero cálmate!

Paige dio un portazo mientras Rafe se vestía. Ella se sonrojó al recordar lo que había visto antes. Suspiró con el recuerdo pero se contuvo. Desde cuándo? Ella lo conocía desde siempre. Lo había visto desnudo antes. Se habían bañado juntos. Por que todo ahora era diferente?

-Vámonos, Paige!

Cuando lo vio vestido y peinado y listo para ir a la escuela, se calmó. Todo volvía a ser igual que antes. En el camino ambos hablaban de lo que más les gustaba en todo el mundo: Cyberia.

-Es el lugar más cool del barrio, no?

-Si…pero quedó en escombros tras el accidente del auto

-Ya no-sonrió la joven-Lo han reparado! Nos vamos a Cyberia, Rafe!

-Qué bien!

Ambos reían, pero en eso Rafe sintió una mirada que no era la de Paige. Mientras su amiga hablaba sobre los juegos que jugarían en Cyberia y sobre vencerlo en el Dance Revolution, Rafe volteo a ver si su presentimiento era correcto. Y lo era.

Alguien lo observaba.

Era una joven de cabello azul que le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía un flequillo y una bata de hospital. Tenía una mirada dulce pero Rafe sintió escalofríos. Volteó, tomo del brazo a Paige y corrieron juntos a la escuela. La joven siguió ahí, inmutable y sonriendo.

-Por fin te he encontrado…mi amor…

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

Por si no saben, Rafe y Paige son parte de los protagonistas que acompañan a Dan y a los Peleadores en Mechtanium Surge (donde aparece Anubias). Parece que hay quimica entre ambos pues siempre estan juntos y el es el unico que sabe como calmarla.

Plis, reviews?**  
><strong>


	2. Sentimientos encontrados

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Mechtanium Surge no es mío.

**Sinopsis: **Una misteriosa chica se le aparece al joven Rafe y le dice que es su novia, con la cual tuvo un accidente de tránsito. Rafe sabe que esto no es cierto, pero confundido, duda.

**Pairings: **RafexPaige, FabiaxLinus, FabiaxRafe

* * *

><p><strong>La misteriosa chica de la bata. Una identidad<strong>

Rafe y Paige caminaban apaciblemente a la escuela. El chico ya había olvidado a la joven de la bata.

-Y como podremos ir a Cyberia? Apuesto a que todos los que van ahí irán de nuevo para la reinauguración!

-Tranqui, Rafe! Ya he pensado en eso, mira esto!-sonrió la chica mientras sacaba de su bolsillo dos entradas doradas V.I.P

-Genial! Como las conseguiste?

-Que importa! Nos vamos a Cyberia! Ahora romperé mi record en el Dance Revolution!

-No si yo te gano primero, tonta!

Se oyeron unas voces

-Raaafe! Aquí, ven corre!

-Paige, vámonos!

El peliazul y la pelirosada sonrieron

-Hey, son Dan y los demás-dijo Rafe

-Querrás decir los noobs!-se burló Paige

-Cállate!

.

.

.

Rafe y Paige llegaron a la escuela. Se separaron para irse a ver con sus demás amigos. Paige se iba donde Runo, Alice, Julie y Mira, quienes hablaban de chicos y ropa (Paige podía tener su lado femenino de vez en cuando). Y Rafe fue llevado por Dan, Marucho, Baron y Jake.

-Rafe, Rafe!

-Chicos! Qué tal?-sonrió el aludido

-Te enteraste?-comentó Jake

-De qué?

-Cyberia! Cyberia!-chillaron Dan y Baron

-Ahí si! Repararon el local!-respondió el peliazul

-Quien te lo dijo?-preguntó Marucho

-Paige. A ella tambien le gusta Cyberia, saben?

.

.

.

Por ahí estaban los antisociales Shun y Ace, en una esquina, burlándose de lo noobs que eran los del grupo de Dan.

-Que tontos, se van a ir a Cyberia, ese lugar de frikis nerds-se burló Shun, sin mucho interés

-Sí, que tontos-asintió Ace

-Oye, Ace…me acompañas a mi casa a las 4?

-No puedo, Shun…

-Por qué?

-Tengo que….masajear los pies a mi mamá-concluyó el peliverde antes de marcharse a grandes pasos a su casillero. Ahí estaba Rafe, despidiéndose de sus amigos.

-Masajear los pies a tu mamá? Buena esa? Anda, en verdad a dónde vas?

-A ningún lado, cabeza de hongo!

-Ace…

-Me voy a Cyberia! Ya sacaron los nuevos juegos de Mario Bros y un nuevo sabor de Mocca Banana! Satisfecho? -gruño el peliverde mientras cerraba su casillero de un portazo y se iba.

Rafe sabía muy en el fondoque Ace tenía su lado "noob" y que no le agradaba Shun. Sabía que él estaba interesado en Mira, pero se unió con Shun, al enterarse que Mira estaba enamorada de Dan. Lo sabía porque eran vecinos de casilleros. También lo delataban las fotos de Mira y los dardos alrededor de la foto de Dan dentro de su casillero.

.

.

.

Por otra parte Paige hablaba con sus amigas Runo, Mira, Julie y Alice. Todas eran muy diferentes entre si

-Qué lindo es Ace, no creen chicas-chillaba Julie

-Caramba, te gusta Ace?-comentó Runo

-Es un emo cortavenas! Y tiene pelo color verde vomito!-se burló Paige

-Ace no vale la pena. Búscate a alguien mejor-gruñó Mira sin mucho interés

-Creo que esta celosa-le dijo en el oído Runo a Paige.

Ella solo volteó a ver a Mira y rio. Era una gran amiga y de esas que se quejaban de que los chicos no valían la pena. Paige sabia que en el fondo Mira respiraba por la herida, ya que había salido con su hermano Keith hacia un año hasta que el la dejó por Gus.

-Pues yo se que Shun se me va a declarar-se sonrojó Alice-Hoy lo salude y se acordó de mi nombre!

Las chicas no se mostraron sorprendidas. Shun era un jugador y no duraba con nadie ni dos meses. Y sabían que Alice era de esas chicas sentimentales que vivía en un mundo color de rosa.

-Ese Shun es un sangrón-concluyó Paige, volteando a ver a Runo-Y tu como vas avanzando con Dan?

-No se…creo que podría gustarle Mira

-Búscate a otro. Dan es solo Dan

-Claro, lo dices porque tú no te has fijado en nadie aun-rio Runo

-Pero como pueden insinuar eso?

-Tú aun no tienes a nadie como pareja…-sonrió Mira

-Aunque tu amigo Rafe es muy lindo-dijo Alice

-Serian una pareja super cute!-concluyó Julie

-Ay, cállense todas! Alguien me acompaña a Cyberia en la tarde?

-No! Ese lugar es para ñoños nerds, Paige!-chilló Julie

-Tal vez, pero tiene un cyber café también con conexión Wi-Fi para que chatees con tu noviecito Billy a quien piensas dejar por Ace!

-Buen punto. Tal vez así me ilusione de nuevo

-A ti no te gusta Ace! Solo estas ilusionada!-gritó Mira, verde de envidia

Las chicas rieron mientras cada una se despedía e iba a su salón.

.

.

.

Habían pasado las horas de clase y ahora era la hora de refrigerio. Rafe salió y se encontró con Baron. Ambos comentaban sobre la horrible comida y que ojala el postre no sea la cosa marrón con puntos negros. Se tardaron tanto en eso que cuando llegaron a sentarse en el comedor todas las mesas estaban llenas

-Que mas da…Nos vamos a comer al patio!

-Estas bromeando, Rafe? Traigo mucha comida!

-A ver-miró alrededor el peliazul en busca de una mesa-…Ah! Espera! Mira ahí! Hay una mesa!

-Vamos!

En eso Rafe vio la gente que estaba en la mesa y se detuvo

-Ay qué asco! No me sentaré con Anubias!

-Yo también lo odio, pero no nos queda de otra-lo tranquilizó Baron-Vamos Rafe

Anubias era el chico más guapo y popular de la escuela. Todas las chicas lo amaban (aunque sea platónicamente) y todos los chicos lo odiaban a muerte. Rafe y Baron no eran una excepción. Además era detestable y presumido. Rafe suspiró y siguió a Baron a la mesa donde estaban Anubias y su grupo.

-Nos podemos sentar?

-Da igual-contesto Anubias sin mucho interés. Siguió hablando con sus amigos, Robin y Jack.

-Me enteré que saliste con Mylene y Soon en un mes! Te decidiste por alguna?

-No…no me gusta ninguna

-Por qué?

-No son mi tipo-en eso el peliblanco volteó a ver a la musculosa pelirosada quien estaba golpeando a un chico porque le robó su jugo-…Pero ella…es perfecta. Quien es ella?

-Se llama Paige, está en el 1D-comentó Robin

-Qué curioso. Es bella, atlética, ruda…me gusta. Me sorprende no haberme fijado en ella antes.

-Porque antes no era guapa-dijo Jack-Era flaca y plana. Ahora se ve más musculosa. Se ve que hace su ejercicio.

-Disculpen, perdí el apetito…-se excusó Rafe antes de marcharse de ahí

Anubias? Anubias interesado en Paige? Pues normal! Pero por que le afectaba tanto? Eran celos? Por qué pasaba esto? El nunca había estado interesado en una chica. Como Dan que "todas le parecían feas". Rafe no las consideraba feas, pero ninguna había logrado captar su atención hasta ahora…

Hasta ahora…

Una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Ra…Rafe…

Encontró a Marucho temblando, mientras miraba la ventana

-Que pasa, Marucho?

-Mira ahí abajo. Una joven en bata de hospital ha estado rondado afuera de la escuela!-señalo el rubio, aterrorizado

-Estás seguro?-Rafe pensó que podía ser la chica que había visto antes. Pero no estaba muy convencido. Tal vez era otra.

-Claro! No siempre uno ve chicas desgreñadas y con bata de hospital!-se quejó el mayor mientras tomaba de la mano al joven peliazul y lo obligaba a ver la ventana.

Rafe tembló. Era la misma chica de antes. Ella también lo vio y se detuvo. Murmuró unas palabras que Rafe no pudo entender, ya que él estaba en el 3º piso y ella por la puerta principal. La observó más detenidamente.

Era curioso…Ya no sentía miedo

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

Tal vez mi fic no tenga reviews...no es mi culpa q Rafe y Paige no sean populares. Pero son una pareja genial.

Plis, reviews?**  
><strong>


	3. El encuentro

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Mechtanium Surge no es mío.

**Sinopsis: **Una misteriosa chica se le aparece al joven Rafe y le dice que es su novia, con la cual tuvo un accidente de tránsito. Rafe sabe que esto no es cierto, pero confundido, duda.

**Pairings: **RafexPaige, FabiaxLinus, FabiaxRafe

**Otras pairings:** ShunXAliceXLync, DanXRuno, AceXMira, JulieXBilly

* * *

><p><strong>La misteriosa chica de la bata. Una identidad<strong>

Tras ese breve encuentro con la joven de la bata, Rafe le hizo prometer a Marucho que no cuente a nadie de eso. El tenía ganas de contárselo a Paige, pero…y si lo llamaba paranoico? Decidió no contarle nada, tenían otras mejores cosas que hacer como ir a Cyberia a jugar Dance Dance Revolution con Paige.

-Bien chicos!-anunció Dan-Falta 1 hora para que sean las 4! Hay que llegar primeros para disfrutar el grandioso Cyberia! Quien está conmigo?

Baron, Jake, Marucho y Rafe levantaron las manos emocionados. Por otro lado Paige convencía a Alice, Mira, Runo y Julie para que la acompañen al Cyberia.

-Estará divertido!

-Es para ñoños!-se quejó Julie-Solo los nerds van ahí

-Pero estará Dan! Vámonos!-se animó Runo

-Y tienen buenos jugos nuevos! Tal vez así te olvides un poco de Shun, Alice-animó la pelirosa a su amiga

-Tal vez…-contestó tímidamente la rusa-Hoy le salude y ni siquiera volteó a verme. Tal vez un jugo me haga bien.

-Yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer-se excuso Mira

-Ace estará ahí-sonrió Paige pícaramente

-Pero como sabes? Ace es del grupo de Shun. No le gustan esas cosas.

-Sí, pero Rafe me dijo que el irá. Le gustan los juegos de Mario Bros y el Mocca Banana-concluyó la menor, guiñando un ojo. Mira se sonrojó

-Bueno…tal vez vaya

.

.

.

Los dos grupos se encontraron casualmente en el camino a Cyberia y caminaron juntos. Dan iba con Runo, Alice pensando en Shun, Mira pensando en que si Paige tenia razon, Jake y Baron gritando como locos, Paige callandolos a golpes y Rafe y Julie riendo. Era divertido. Apenas llegaron a Cyberia, se soprendieron. El local ahora era mas grande y con mas juegos y computadoras. Y una gran barra de jugos y moccas. Y mucha gente iba y venia del lugar.

-TODOS A CYBERIA!-gritaron los chicos como locos. Las chicas solo pudieron taparse las caras, muertas de verguenza.

Al rato todos estaban haciendo lo suyo. Dan jugaba Wii con Jake. Baron estaba canjeando sus tickets por premios, y se probaba unas gorras de gatos ridiculas. Alice bebia uno tras otro jugo. Runo tomaba fotos de Dan con su celular y volteaba de vez en cuando, vigilando que no la vieran. Julie chateaba con su novio Billy por las computadoras Wi-Fi. Rafe y un tal Mason hacian escandalo porque un tal Jesse se habia encerrado con su revista XXX en el baño y no salia hace rato.

Mira se acercó a la barra, donde se encontró con un encapuchado que bebía alegremente un Mocca Banana.

-Un Mocca Banana...-pensó Mira. Podria acaso ser...?

Para asegurarse, le quitó la capucha de un tirón. Sus dudas se corroboraron cuando vio a un joven peliverde tras la capucha.

-Este…yo...No digas que vengo a Cyberia! Es un lugar para noobs y nadie puede saberlo!-chilló Ace Grit, el peliverde

-O sea yo soy una noob!-gritó Mira, ofendida

Ace se sonrojó

-No quise decir eso, Mira…

Mientras el tal Mason y un tal Sid derribaban la puerta sacando al tal Jesse, quien estaba "muy ocupado" con su revista. Rafe se metió al baño (ya sin puerta) y hizo lo que tenia que hacer. Al cabo de un rato sintió que lo estaban siguiendo. Temió que sea la misma chica de antes. Volteó y miró. Era ella? Fue difícil reconocerla, ya que ahora vestía una falda roja a cuadros, medias a rayas y una camiseta negra de una banda de rock. Pero si, era ella, tenía el mismo flequillo y el mismo cabello azul.

Marucho venia hacia Rafe. Tambien la habia visto.

-Es la misma chica, Rafe!

-Si, lo se...

-La conoces?

-Ya la habia visto dos veces antes. Una contigo y otra al venir a la escuela

-Te estará siguiendo?-preguntó Marucho, preocupado

-No lo creo...Uy! Viene para aca!

La chica peliazul venia hacia ellos, sonriendo.

-Hola! Me parece haberte visto antes...

-Si. Creo que es la tercera vez que nos vemos-sonrió Rafe-Solo que en ese entonces trais una bata de hospital...

La peliazul se sonrojó con el recuerdo.

-Supongo que te preguntaras por que estaba mirandote. Es que te pareces mucho a alguien muy especial que yo conocia antes...-

Por un momento sus ojos se perdieron en los recuerdos. En eso despertó y extendió su mano para saludar-Me llamo Fabia Sheen

-Yo soy Rafe y el es mi amigo, Chouji, pero todos le decimos Marucho

Ella saludó al rubio al costado, pero era obvio que estaba interesada en Rafe. Miró una ultima vez a Rafe y se despidió.

-Adios, Rafe! Tal vez nos veamos otro dia!

-Si, tal vez. Adios!

El joven peliazul volteó a ver a su amigo

-Que curiosa coincidencia encontrarla aquí, no?

-Si…

Había algo en la voz de Marucho que hizo que Rafe voltee a verlo

-Qué pasa?

-No crees que esa tal Fabia te miraba algo raro?

-Te estás poniendo paranoico, Marucho

-Claro que no! Es solo que…

-Rafe! Ya estoy aquí!-sonó una voz femenina. Era Paige, quien se acercó alegremente a conversar con ellos-Ah, hola Marucho. También nos acompañas al Dance Dance Revolution? Sería divertido

-No gracias, Paige-contestó parcamente el mayor, marchándose con su yogur de fresa en las manos. Se despidió de Rafe y Paige y se marchó fuera de Cyberia. Necesitaba pensar.

.

.

.

Había algo en la mirada de la chica que le ponía los pelos de punta. Rafe parecía no darse cuenta de eso. Pero veía en esa tal Fabia, un destello de locura. Y Rafe estaba en peligro. En eso recordó que había visto un anuncio de detectives en su revista favorita. Un detective era caro, pero Marucho era millonario y estaba dispuesto a gastarlo para ayudar a su amigo. Recordando los números, llamó desde su celular. Una voz respondió desde la otra línea.

-Hola? Soy el Detective Ren Krawler Que desea?

-Que tal! Soy Maruch…digo…Chouji Marukura. Un amigo corre peligro y necesito información sobre una joven llamada Fabia Sheen

La voz de la otra línea dio un respingo. Acaso el detective Krawler conocía a Fabia?

-Joven Marukura…necesito que venga a mi despacho lo más pronto posible. Tengo toda la información que busca.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

Ren aparece como detective y conoce a Fabia. Que pasara ahora. Quien es Fabia en realidad? Rafe y Paige iran mas alla de la amistad? TA-TA-TA-TAAAAN!

Plis, reviews?**  
><strong>


	4. La sorpresa

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Mechtanium Surge no es mío.

**Sinopsis: **Una misteriosa chica se le aparece al joven Rafe y le dice que es su novia, con la cual tuvo un accidente de tránsito. Rafe sabe que esto no es cierto, pero confundido, duda.

**Pairings: **RafexPaige, FabiaxLinus, FabiaxRafe

**Otras pairings:** ShunXAliceXLync, DanXRuno, AceXMira, JulieXBilly

* * *

><p><strong>La misteriosa chica de la bata. Una identidad<strong>

Marucho fue citado a lo más apartado de la ciudad. Del barrio alto de sociedad al que vivía y a la escuela media en la que asistía, caminó hacia los edificios de clase baja de la ciudad. Un lugar al que nunca pensaba ir en su vida, pero debía intentarlo, por Rafe. Llegó a un oscuro y estrecho apartamento, donde fue recibido por el detective Krawler. Era peliblanco y de piel morena. Era muy atractivo causando que Marucho se sonroje un poco sin saber por qué. Sacudió la cabeza y fue directo al grano.

-Me dijo por el teléfono…que usted sabe quién es la tal Fabia Sheen

-Sí. Pero para que desea saber esa información?

-Un amigo mío corre peligro. La señorita Sheen lo ha estado siguiendo, con el pretexto que se parece a un ex novio suyo.

-Linus…-murmuró el detective Krawler

-Que dijo, señor Krawler?

-Nada, nada. Amigo, voy a contarle lo que se. Y por favor…llámame Ren. Con confianza.

.

.

.

El tema de conversación del grupo era, para variar, Cyberia. Dan comentaba sobre los juegos increíbles nuevecitos de ahí y comentaba con Jake y Baron ir ahí otro día. Mientras todos reían, Shun los observaba con burla

-Eso tarados deben conseguirse una vida! Pero que nerds son al irse ahí!

Su amigo Ace, quien había ido también a Cyberia el día anterior, contestaba con monosílabos, tratando de disimular.

-Sí, lo se

-Ni te creas, Ace! Vi esta fotografía en el Facebook! Tomando un Mocca Banana en ese lugar de nerds!-le gritó mientras sacaba su I-Phone, en la que se veía la fotografía en la función del Facebook

-Pero quien….? Pero cómo?

-Eso me pregunto yo-gruñó Shun

En una esquina, Mira sonreía triunfal. Alice la veía, preocupada

-Por qué hiciste eso?

-Me llamó noob

-No has pensado que se porta así porque quiere llamar tu atención?

-Entonces no debió insultarme-se quejó Mira

En eso sonó en los altavoces, la voz de Lync, el joven locutor de radio de la Academia.

_Avisos nuevos del día: El salón de química ya ha sido restaurado de la inundación del mes pasado._ _Todos pueden ir a visitar el salón, menos Shadow Prove, Jack Punt y Komba O´ Charlie. Ya sé que ustedes causaron la inundación…_

-SIIIIIIII!-se escuchó la voz chillona de Shadow Prove, por los pasillos

_…También, el club de ajedrez ha sido cambiado al salón D. Tomen nota. Y el ganador de las elecciones de delegado escolar es para Noah…no sé cómo carajos se apellida…_

-Yupi!-gritó emocionado cierto chico de cabello negro puntiagudo. Sus amigos, entre ellos el ya mencionado Jack Punt, lo estaban vitoreando cuando en eso Lync habló por el altavoz de nuevo

_…No te emociones tanto, estúpido noob. Tú eras el único candidato…_

Sonaron risas histéricas de parte de toda la Academia. Hasta los amigos del nuevo delegado escolar se partían de la risa, mientras este corría hacia el baño más cercano.

_…Y como última nota. Shun Kazami, consíguete una vida y deja de molestar al club de los Impopulares. Y Alice Gehabich…te lo pido por millonésima vez…Quieres salir conmigo. Esos son todos los anuncios del día, soy Lync Volan._

-Y...saldras con el, Alice?-preguntó Mira, riendo

-Por millonesima vez: no. Mi corazon pertenece a Shun.

-Alice...el es un sangrón y ni siquiera se acuerda tu nombre.

-Claro que no! Ya veras-dijo la pelinaranja, acercandose a Shun-Hola Shun!

-Ah, hola...Fabia?_  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

Rafe la habia pasado muy bien con Paige ayer en Cyberia. Dentro de su pequeña cabeza de adolescenete surgian otros sentimientos hacia ella. Acaso estaba enamorado de Paige?

Pero por que? No era bonita. Pero tenía algo en ella que le llamaba la atención. Además, él sabía todo sobre ella y podía decir que era una gran amiga. Pero de ahí a declarársele? Para nada.

-Rafe!

La voz grave de Paige lo estaba llamando

-Ah, Paige! Que tal? Cyberia estuvo genial, no?

-Si. Bueno...hay algo que te quiero decir

-Que?

-Voy a salir con...un chico...

El peliazul se sonrojó. Acaso lo invitaba a salir? Intentó encontrar las palabras correctas para aceptar su invitación

-Estoy disponible el sabado y...

-No me entiendes, Rafe. **Yo saldre con Anubias**

Rafe se desmoronó en ese nstante

-Anubias? Es un idiota!

-Sé que es un idiota y más que eso…Pero me invitó a salir. Yo lo rechacé varias veces. Pero insistió y yo…

Rafe tragó saliva, esperando lo peor

-…le dije que si

Explotó

-Vaya forma de arruinarme el dia!-gritó el, volteando y marchandose. Paige estaba desconcertada.

-Chris!-gritó refiriéndose a la rubia, que cerraba su casillero a sacar un espejo-Me dijiste que lo iba a poner celoso si es que le decía a Rafe que saldría con Anubias!

-Y? No funcionó?

-No! Ahora está enfadado conmigo!

-Qué extraño…-murmuró Chris-…Esto no debió suceder. Cuando Sellon empezó a salir con Anubias, yo intenté ponerla celosa saliendo con el nerd de Noah.

-Y al final funcionó tu plan?-preguntó exasperada la pelirosa

La rubia soltó una risa nerviosa. Se le olvidó que Sellon, al enterarse que Chris salía con Noah, no demostró el menor interés. Paige captó la mirada nerviosa de su amiga y soltó un gruñido, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Por otra parte, Rafe estaba que echaba chispas. Estaba enfadado! No podía creer que Paige saldría con Anubias! Que le había visto ella a ese cretino? Y él pensaba que ella tendría mejores gustos! Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con Marucho para explicarle lo que había pasado, pero…

Marucho estaba desaparecido hace 3 días.

En eso, sintió una mirada tras él. Volteó y vio que la misma chica peliazul, Fabia Sheen, estaba mirándolo por la ventana. Ahora esto?. Corrió velozmente, bajando las escaleras de la Academia. Ahí estaba Fabia sin moverse. No opuso resistencia.

-Que es lo que quieres de mí?-exclamó el

-Es porque…tenemos que hablar. Ven conmigo

Acaso Rafe era idiota? Ni siquiera la conocía y le pedía hablar a solas!

-Podemos hablar aquí-frunció el ceño-Y no pienso irme a otro lado

Fabia titubeo. Lo vio al rostro y empezó a llorar con desesperación. Luego puso sus manos en los hombros de él y finalmente habló.

-Rafe…no me recuerdas? Soy yo…tu novia Fabia…

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p>Jaja! Esta en suspenso! Como Rafe puede haber salido con Fabia si no la conoce? Rafe estara con Paige? Mira perdonará a Ace? Shun recordará el nombre de Alice? TA-TA-TA-TAAAAN<p>

Plis, reviews?**  
><strong>


End file.
